When injecting medicine solution from a formulation syringe to a test subject, the operator prepares a formulation syringe containing appropriate medicine solution. A medicine injection device injects medicine solution from a formulation syringe to a test subject by moving a piston member relative to a cylinder member by means of an injecting mechanism, in response to predetermined operation.
There has been practically used a medicine injection device in which a control section calls data of a formulation from a data carrier (which is changeable by a doctor) having formulation treatment information (the number of treatment times, the expiration date of the formulation, and the medicine composition) upon injecting the formulation and which prevents the injection when it is determined that the formulation to be injected is not appropriate.